


Day seven: Incest, Praise-kink

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Methamphetamine, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest, blowjob, top kenny ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompts used: Incest, praise-kink, aphrodisiacs. Kenny x Levi





	Day seven: Incest, Praise-kink

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest, dubious consent/drug use.

 

Every family holiday is supposed to be special, a time where you see your loved ones and celebrate. Maybe to the rest of the Ackermann household it is, but to Levi it’s just another customary pain in the ass. What’s the point of getting together three times a year and pretending to be close? Levi just doesn’t understand. Having just turned 19, Levi was eager to have moved out of the house. Kuchel, his loving mother, insisted on him dragging his ‘punk ass’ all the way back to their family house for Thanksgiving. “Mom…I’m home.” Levi sighs as he enters the large family estate. He put out his cigarette before entering, but the smell was still strong if the scowl on Kuchel’s face was anything to go by. “What? I just get here and you’re scowling like that?” He scoffs with a sigh as he set down his suitcase.

 

“I told you smoking is horrible. Hand them over.” Kuchel demands, holding open her hand impatiently. Levi groans, but fishes out the pack to set in her hand. “You may be an adult, Mr. rebellious, but I’ll still put your ass in line.” She warns with a little huff. Once the pack is shoved away, she yanks Levi into a big and tight hug. “I missed you, little trouble-maker.” She whispers sweetly, petting his hair. Despite his seemingly uncaring nature, Levi melts into the embrace and hugs back.

 

“Missed you too Mom.” He sighs, pulling back once able. Kuchel studies him, pinching cheeks and ruffling hair.

 

“New piercings huh? They look good.” She comments about the gauges in his ears, the eyebrow ring. Levi nods and shrugs, grabbing his bag to head into the house and up the familiar staircase. “I’ll make tea!” She calls after him. Being home isn’t too bad. The house is big, clean, and inviting. What he dreads, is the family gathering. Most of their family thinks he’s a deadbeat, like his Uncle. He smirks at that thought. Kenny…shit, he hadn’t seen him in a few years. There’s a loud clatter from downstairs, and Levi sets aside his belongings to trudge down and check on things.

 

“For fucks sake Kuchel- ya could have warned me about the guards.” A voice scoffs, and Levi feels his heart rate speed up.

 

“Uncle Kenny...?” He mumbles as he rounds the corner. Sure enough, there’s that devilish grin in the doorway. Levi doesn’t miss the way Kenny’s eyes wander over his body.  _ Ah, some things never change.  _ His own physique has improved greatly, besides his height.

 

“Well well! If it ain’t the shorty.” The older man cackles, ignoring the glare from his sister. “Ya ain’t grown much. But ya sure look like a punk.”

 

“You still look like a disgusting old man. Do you ever fucking shower?” Levi scoffs in reply.

  
  


“Levi Ackermann! Language!” Kuchel hisses, slapping him with a dishrag.

 

“And here I thought ya’d be excited to see your favorite Uncle.” Kenny hums, giving a subtle wink that Kuchel doesn’t catch, but Levi certainly does. He’s different than when they were younger. Levi isn’t a virgin anymore, he doesn’t care about things like…morals, or shit like that. And Kenny can sense it, has a knack for being able to smell a chance. “I’ll go shower, before the hounds show up.” Kenny laughs, patting Levi on the shoulder as he walks past him and upstairs.

 

“…I didn’t expect to see him here.” Levi comments, voice carefully neutral. Kuchel lets out a little sigh, setting down a cup of hot tea for her pride and joy.

 

“I invited him. Don’t you think it’s time the family is more…complete? We aren’t getting younger, grudges aren’t worth it anymore.” She replies, offering him a warm and sweet smile. Levi nods in agreement, he supposes she’s right.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dinner goes just about as well as Levi could have predicted. Aunt Charlotte and her two ‘blessed children’ do nothing but talk about their fantastic trip to Europe. Uncle Rod rambles about troublesome kids and asks Levi why he isn’t in some prestigious college. Kuchel tries to keep everyone happy- which is damn impossible. And Kenny? Kenny is sucking down as much alcohol as he can without looking absolutely insane. Levi sits quietly and boredly, ignoring everyone’s questions and stares. “For god’s sake boy, at least  _ pretend to listen. _ ” Levi hears, glancing up at the offended Aunt.

 

“Why? You bitch about the same things every year, Carol.” He blurts out with an agitated sigh. Kuchel gives a slap to the back of his head that stings, and he rubs it and scowls.

 

“He had a long flight, he’s probably just tired.” She excuses, giving a warning glare. Levi pushes away his plate, standing.

  
  


“She’s right. I’m exhausted so. Excuse me.” He mumbles, turning to walk off towards the kitchen. His smokes have to be here somewhere, he figures, digging around the drawers.

 

“Still a momma’s boy.” Kenny’s gruff voice comments from behind him. Levi ignores the bait, searching till he discovers the label. He sighs in relief, snatching a lighter and exiting out the back door to light up. “You’ve changed a lot, Levi.” He mumbles, eyes roaming again.

 

“You that pent up that you’re staring at my ass?” Levi snaps, irritated in general with his entire family.

 

“Pent up?” Kenny laughs. “More like- wishing to teach a brat a lesson.” That does shock Levi, never did Kenny actually admit to being interested. With furrowed eyebrows, Levi studies Kenny’s face between drags of his cigarette.

 

“I can promise, any lesson you think you can teach, I’ve learned.” Levi smugly replies, smirking to himself.  _ With guys bigger than you.  _ He continues in his mind. Kenny stays quiet a minute- a true feat for him.

 

“Come to my room and have a drink, Levi.” He invites him, ruffling his hair and stepping back inside.

  
  


“Tch. As if.” Levi mumbles to himself, putting out the butt. Why was part of him fucking curious? He could use a drink, in all honesty. It’s not like he hasn’t been felt up by guys worse than Kenny. “Fuck it.” Levi hisses, heading inside quickly to avoid running into his mother or family. Quietly he heads to Kenny’s room, not bothering to knock. His uncle has a bottle of whiskey and what looks like a joint. “Trying to really get me interested, hm?” He mumbles, taking a seat on the armchair.

 

“Hey, ya don’t have to drink or smoke. It’s a special blunt though, so only take a hit if you’re willin’ to deal with the consequences.” Kenny warns with a little grin- that mischievous kind of grin. Levi frowns a bit, eyeing up the thing. First things first, he pours some whiskey and sips at it, hissing at the burn.

 

“Fuck Kenny- figures you’d buy the cheap shit.” Levi grumbles, forcing it down anyway. Anything to dull his agitated senses. “You’re a hell of a bad influence. No wonder everyone says I’ll end up like you.” He mumbles to himself. Kenny shrugs and takes a hit of the lit blunt. He offers it to Levi, who wonders what he meant by ‘accepting consequences’. “Fuck it…” He mumbles for the second time that night, reaching for the thing and taking a long drag. It’s definitely weed, but something else mixed in. He exhales with a cough. “What’s in here?” Kenny gives that little grin.

 

“Hint of meth.”  _ Meth? _

 

“You fucking gave me METH?!” Levi hisses.

 

“Woah! Woah calm down- just a  _ hint. It makes ya horny kid. _ ” Kenny explains, holding up his hands innocently. Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes, inhaling another hit in that case.

 

“Methamphetamines you mean. Fucking dumb ass.” He grumbles. “I’m nineteen, don’t need this shit to make me horny you know.” He comments, handing it back over to sip his alcohol. “Too old to get it up?”

 

“See, that’s the kinda shit that makes me wanna bend ya over my knee.” Kenny scolds, but it sends a shiver up Levi’s spine in a way he wasn’t expecting. “Maybe ya get off on that shit. Like being held down little guy?” He’s teasing him, Levi realizes.

 

“I like being fucked, if that’s what you mean. I can ride a man till he loses his fucking mind.” Levi hums casually. “But yeah, I like to be held down and fucked, dear uncle.” He snickers, downing the burning liquid and sighing. Kenny observes him curiously, watching him relax before his eyes. “Shit…this stuff is good.” Levi comments, feeling a tremor wrack his body, crotch tightening.

 

“Yeah, when ya mix it with booze it works faster ya know.”

 

“No, I didn’t know asshole.” Levi breathes out with a glare. Kenny tilts his head, stands and holds the blunt to Levi’s lips. He inhales another deep drag, shuddering as he exhales. His eyes gloss over with a look of lust, and he shifts closer to the older male. It’s then that Kenny grabs him by the hair, dragging him off the chair and shoving him to kneel. Levi lets out a hiss, balancing himself on Kenny’s thighs.

 

“Yer pretty disrespectful. I wreck guys like you for less.” Kenny states, voice a bit deeper. Levi smirks a little, leaning in to mouth at the male’s covered cock.

 

“I’ve been wrecked for less, too.” He purrs, smart tongue caressing the growing bulge. Kenny shakes his head, undoing his pants and lowering them so Levi can get to his goal. Pink lips wrap around the swollen head of the male’s cock, sucking lightly.

 

“Hah- good…good, put that mouth to use.” Kenny breathes out, tilting back his head. Levi shudders from the praise, letting out a keening sound as his lips move down Kenny’s length to suck him in. That wicked tongue strokes the underside, moist and hot mouth sucking like it’s a treat. “Fuck- yer doin great.” He praises again, and Levi groans softly, palming himself. It’s then that Kenny realizes, the kid has a thing for being praised. His hand moves to Levi’s head, pushing him down further with murmurs of him doing amazing. The little tears in his eyes from being so far down his throat are enticing. Finally, he releases Levi, who pants and coughs softly, staring up in a strange mix of lust and confusion. “Well? Get on the fuckin bed. And take off your clothes.” Kenny orders, giving a pat to his cheek.

 

“You better have lube and a condom.” Levi breathes out, standing to strip with shaky hands. He’s definitely filled with desire now, needing to be filled by...something. Maybe his head is a bit cloudy, but why would he say no to a one-time thing? It’s not like anyone would know, and Kenny isn’t that bad. After this poor excuse for a family get-together is over, Levi will go back to his life of seducing men, half-assing his way through college, and trying to find a job that doesn’t make him want to blow his head off. Once he’s bare, Levi climbs onto the bed on all fours, almost with a cat-like grace. He arches his back a bit, nearly showing himself off. He isn’t shy of his body, it’s a body made to be fucked by men; in his humble opinion.

 

“Look at ya. Pretty little thing, hmm?” Kenny hums, skimming his hand down Levi’s spine to grope his ass nice and firm. Levi shudders at the praise, spreading his legs as his cock throbs between them. After firmly groping the globes of Levi’s ass, Kenny ruffles around in his suitcase for a moment before cursing and finally pulling out the items needed. Levi hears the bottle cap of the lube pop open, body buzzing with excitement and desire.

 

“Oh hurry the fuck up, you’re not  _ that  _ old Kenny.” Levi hisses in pure impatience, gasping when a finger roughly shoves its’ way inside him. “Fuck! Ah-“

 

“You were doin’ so good with that mouth.” Kenny tsks, fucking into him with the rough and long finger. “Didn’t expect such a slut to be so tight.” He mutters, the fingers starting to glide in and out with ease. He inserts a second, stretching and scissoring him open with not-so-gentle movements. “But look at how ya take it, greedy little thing.” The man’s dirty words are sending Levi into even more of frenzy, bucking his hips and letting out gasps and groans. Once he feels the boy is loose enough, Kenny’s fingers slip out and the distinct clinking of his belt is heard. “Ya want it?”

 

“Yes- yes I want it…please?” Levi breathes out, feeling like he’s a different person almost. This side of him isn’t shown often- the side of him filled with need, willing to do whatever to just be filled and sated.

 

“Now that’s a good little slut.” Kenny comments, climbing on the bed behind him and cursing as he slides on the damn condom. His strong hands grip Levi’s hips nice and hard as he lines himself in. With a swift thrust forward of his hips, he’d buried inside Levi with that one single movement. Levi cries out, instantly shoving his face into the pillow to conceal his sounds somewhat. He doubted anyone heard, but that doesn’t mean he’s willing to risk it. “Such a pretty voice.” The older man grunts out, pulling back to slam hard into the tight passage. His voice deepens, grunts and growls escaping him that only spur Levi’s pleasure on.

 

“Oh fuck…Kenny.” The raven breathes out in a moan, clawing at the sheets and arching himself further to push into the thrusts. It’s nothing gentle or kind, it’s primal- like animals living out their desperations. Soon enough the pace quickens, Kenny ruthlessly slamming into his pliant nephew. For years he’d admired the kid, but to think he’d actually experience the sensations of fucking his own relative- well, it’s been a great desire in him for quite some time. He’s not ashamed of it, he’s not raping the kid- and he had to admit, it’s better than he ever dreamed.

 

“Tight, pert little ass sucks me in.” He grunts out, giving that pale skin a slap just for good measure. Levi curses his appreciation, losing the ability to form words. With a little switch of his hips, probing a bit deeper, Kenny finds that little spot he’d been searching for. Levi tenses and releases his pleasure in a deep groan, body trembling from the bliss of his prostate being struck just right. Kenny repeats it, over and over- sending Levi into a whining and whimpering frenzy, his body a pliant hole to be fucked.

 

“Gonna cum- ohhh fuck gonna cum.” Levi whines, vulnerable and pleasure searching, sliding a hand down his body to wrap around his dripping length and stroke fast. “Yes yes yes, right there… Oh god, oh god.” Levi rambles out, voice a higher pitch than usual. Kenny watches in apparent fascination as the usually stoic boy comes out of his shell. And comes all over the sheets. Levi cries out Kenny’s name in that sweet voice, moaning lewdly and free as his orgasm consumes him completely. It’s the view of Levi like that, moaning in pleasure and writhing on the sheets, that blows away the last of Kenny’s restraint. His hand presses down on Levi’s upper back, the other bruising on his hips as his thrusts become unrestrained. Kenny fucks into Levi’s lithe body with force, groaning with ever slam into the smaller body. Sensitivity consumes Levi’s nerves, body jolting and trembling as he’s held down and fucked.

 

“Take it, take it you little slut.” Kenny growls, his thrusts becoming erratic- faltering as he nears his own orgasm. Finally he shoves in deep, groaning in pleasure as he comes hard enough to send a tremble up his own body. The older man pulls out, flopping onto his side as the two pant in ecstasy. Levi shifts to lay down, feeling the familiar ache in his hips.

 

“That was…much better than I expected.” The raven breathes out, sitting up slowly. He grimaces, covered in his own release. “Change your filthy sheets, I’m going to shower.” He grumbles, sliding out of bed with a gasp at the soreness he feels. Kenny smirks and lets out a chuckle as he lights a cigarette.

 

“That’s how you fuck a brat.” He comments, watching Levi hobble from his room, confident it won’t be their last encounter.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda shitty for this one- but HEY WHATEVER. Levi isn't underage, and he does consent. 
> 
> YAY KINKTOBER AND DUBIOUS MORALS. 
> 
> Ya'll gonna hate comment ain't ya? 
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> Tumblr: charmolypic-levi
> 
> <3


End file.
